


"why can't things be like they used to?" Eddsworld fanfic (au)

by stargazingaries



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Death, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hey its a story, M/M, Smoking, This Is STUPID, im not writing anymore tags, no c and p, there may be other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazingaries/pseuds/stargazingaries
Summary: Eddsworld does not belong to me, it belongs to its rightful owner, Edd Gould, Thomas Ridgewell , matt hargaves, and the other cast that i could not remember the names of (I'm so sorry) if any of the original cast wants me to delete this i will,I know that the cast that plays tom and tord dislike tomtord and i am sorry that i do like it, it i s a intresting ship that could draw the attention of me every time, ((so very sorry))The crew has changed ever since THE END, they have changed alot, they started becoming distant, its not the same anymore since that fateful day tord decided to return only to break their hearts, its been atleast three years? or more,But a unexpected suprise will be waiting around the corner...The neighbours and former neighbour, mark, todd and Eduardo miss their lil not as smart buddy jon, every day they mournbut to their suprise...somethng unexpected happens around the corner for them...,





	"why can't things be like they used to?" Eddsworld fanfic (au)

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYy kill me already, any way, each week i will update this story so worry not, also please do not post hateful comments, i will delete them or discontinue this story if there is any.

“Why can't things be like they used to?”  
Eddsworld Au  
Chapter 1

 

.

.

.

It was a quiet morning at edds flat...like usual...Tom and matt have lived next to him but they never visited each other,It got pretty lonely without them and,tord,Edd had gotten up and did his new daily routine

-get up  
-shower  
-brush teeth  
-get dressed  
-eat  
-mope  
He cut back on cola a little,sometimes he could still see the giant robot aiming for their house and shooting it,matt and edd had thought tom died but In his place was Jon,he shook off his memory and sat on his new green couch, most of his furniture had been replaced by now and it was mostly green and brown,his walls however had been pastel green in order for his furniture to be actually visible, edd had thought of rebuilding the older house but he waited, now he didnt feel like it as his friends and him changed

Tom had gone to small drunk to a complete alcoholic, he also had small anxiety attacks and panic attacks

Matt would be more absorbed in mirrors and wear more concealer to hide the black eye that tord had given him, he rarely left the house unless to buy groceries  
Edd cut back on cola and developed depression

The gang also grew distant from each other,they never got together unless tom had a anxiety attack,they helped him calm down when he did, edd tried to commit suicide once but matt stopped him, they knew little about tords whereabouts but they definitely didn't want him near them...they didn't think that he would ever come back till a specific day…

 

\----secret timeskip----

June 18th, Red army base  
Tord tapped his pen lightly on his desk while staring at each file of his old friends. He frowned and remenised on the day he launched that robot and those cold words he told edd…”why would i need friends when i have this?” he shook the words away, he regretted at the pain he cause for himself and the gang...also Jon… he looked back at the white board that had letters scribbled on it,each one had a small bell that would ring if Jon touched it, he got up and decided he would take a little trip to london,

 

\---time skip---

Tord arrived, he managed not to shoot an annoying kid that kicked his seat,he had hid his face knowing anyone could question him about his face which he didn't want,he took out a vanilla folder out his coat and flipped the page to the main three,he smirked and read the current location: a flat on northern 172nd street...Boy they won't be expecting this….

 

Toms flat  
12:34 AM

“Quiet like always, but no use saying it to thin air…”tom slides off his bed and his feet hit the floor with a quiet thud,he walks out to his kitchen and grabs a drink before going back into his room,he was a full on alcoholic now and there was no use telling him to stop because he wouldn’t...he took a long sip and glared at the sunlight that leaked into his room quietly, he got up and stumbled over to the blinds and pulled them down and sat down on the floor with his back against the wall,he slowly drifted to sleep again…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Tom’s dream scape  
His mind flickered as he opened his eyes, he had something heavy in his arms and he looked down,it was his harpoon gun he didn't get a chance to understand what was happening before it fired he looked at the object he was firing at and his heart dropped…  
It was tords robot, the harpoon impaled the robot straight in the chest and it exploded,his vision got cloudy and he passed out...  
.  
.  
/  
End of Tom’s dream  
Tom woke up in a cold sweat as he checked himself for any wounds, he sighed in relief and he relaxed, he put down the alcoholic drink called Smirnoff,he went back to the kitchen and made himself breakfast,after that he went to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth,he didn't really need to brush his hair since t always stays in the same position unless it rains,which he did get his hair a bit wet in the shower,he grabbed a comb and brushed his hair upwards in his strange gravity defying style,he sat on his couch and watched tv,he didn't have work today so he could chill,he was the apartment complexes manager so he made the rules...yeah that was cool…

 

Matts flat

 

Ugh not right! Matt applied concealer to his eye again,trying to get it perfectly right so there was no mark on his once perfect skin,he looked into his mirror he sighed heavily and put it down,he rubbed the slightly swollen part of his eye and sighs,he wished tord never hit him or gone away to Norway just to return and almost kill them...anyway he had an important day ahead of him so he’d better get ready,matt grabbed his pocket mirror,threw on his green jacket and zipped out the house…

END OF CHAPTER 1…

**Author's Note:**

> oH? this chapter ended?  
> sucks for you becuase the next chapter is accesable by clicking the next button


End file.
